All I Ever Wanted
by readingmama
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Rosalie's jealousy over Bella and Edward's happy ending drives her to choices that will effect both her and Emmett's future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: All I've Ever Wanted  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU—Set after Breaking Dawn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations and violence.

**A/N-Welcome to my new fic. I anticipate this one to be 5-6 chapters, just a short one. I know a lot of people aren't too keen on Fics that aren't Bella and Edward, but I hope you'll give this one a chance, it should be fun. **

**Thanks as always to my Beta, Tanya, who is amazing and is celebrating a birthday this week. Happy birthday girl!**

Chapter 1

Rosalie was truly happy when Edward and Bella brought their little girl into the world. She never imagined that her family would ever welcome a little one and even though she felt herself or Esme more deserving of the blessing, she loved Renesmee with all her heart.

But the happiness faded away quickly and Rosalie found herself overwrought with envy. She became angry at her own inability to produce a child. Women seemed to be screwed in the vampire world just as badly as they were in the human one. Just more proof that Rosalie didn't need that God was indeed a man.

Edward and Bella never tired, as was the nature of the vampire. Between the two of them they fed, played, and tucked in the little child. Rose desired to have her own little one to rock to sleep.

Each day she watched little Renesmee grow, and while the rest of the family fretted about her advanced progress, Rosalie couldn't help thinking that seven years was still seven more than she'd ever get. She knew she was selfish but she couldn't help thinking that the others weren't appreciative of the gift they had.

But then, of course, the sun shone down on Edward and Bella once again as they discovered that their child would indeed live forever. That was the last straw for Rosalie. Angry and hurt, Rosalie stormed off into the woods, hoping that a hunt would bring her down from her proverbial cliff.

"Babe?" Emmett's voice found her not five minutes after she stormed out of the house. "Rosie?"

She groaned before answering, "Over here."

Emmett bounded up quickly to his wife and she couldn't help feeling less aggravated at the sight of him. He always calmed her down and that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. His large frame somehow seemed soft whenever he was around her, giving her a place to feel both loved and safe.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her into his arms as he always did to comfort her. His broad chest was like a strong board she could lean against.

"It's not fair," Rosalie spouted petulantly.

"What isn't?" Emmett inquired, gently caressing her hair. It was a side of Emmett that no one got but her and she loved having things that were just for her. What woman didn't?

"Edward and Bella. They get everything delivered to them on a silver platter. Edward didn't even want kids! It's not fair that Esme and I have to suffer while Edward lucks out on the genetic lottery."

"Rosie, Renesmee is yours too. Edward may be her father but we are all her family," Emmett replied in a comforting tone. He didn't see things the same way Rosalie did. He loved Renesmee and thought of her as his own as well. Being an Uncle was undoubtedly the most thrilling thing he had done since becoming a vampire.

"It's not enough." She pushed her bottom lip out and furrowed her brow, giving her the look of a petulant child.

"What can I do to make it better? I'll do anything," he pleaded. Emmett hated seeing his wife down. He knew that she had been through enough in her human life to last the rest of her immortal one.

The question he asked was innocent enough but it opened the Pandora's Box in Rosalie's mind. It was something that she had given a lot of thought, whenever Edward was gone. She didn't want anyone privy to her plan before she had a chance to put it in motion.

"Give me a baby," she replied calmly.

"Rosie, we can't have kids." Emmett didn't understand where she was going with her line of thought, which was pretty spectacular considering his mind could follow many different lines of thinking at once. It seemed, however, that most of those cognitive directions were now on their way to contemplating having sex with Rosalie. After all, how else do you make a baby? Well, they couldn't exactly make a baby but it didn't stop him from imagining the process.

"We can't but you can." Rosalie waited a beat to let the statement sink in, but not long enough for him to speak yet. "We could do the next best thing. We could find a blonde girl, someone that looks like me. It would be the closest thing to having our own. I know that I would love it if it was yours."

"Rosalie, I can't just knock up some human," Emmett said, appalled.

"Why not? You said you'd do anything for me."

"I didn't think you'd ask the impossible. I don't want to be with another woman, and even if I did agree, I'm not Edward. You should know better than anyone, I'm not gentle." Emmett was cringing at the thought of breaking a young girl during a vigorous coupling.

Emmett tried to hold tight to his love but she brushed free of him and took a few steps away. Her shoulders were hunched and her resolve was gone. She knew it was a desperate attempt and now that it had been kyboshed, she felt drained. Emmett looked at her and realized that he had not seen her like that since the night she had told him about Royce. It killed him to see her so broken. She was his princess and he wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. He just didn't see how it was possible.

"What would happen to the girl?" he asked, not confirming or denying his participation but she knew that he had not decided yet for she would surely get a call from Alice the moment he did.

"Well, you would use your charms to seduce her, she will be willing, Emmett, just look at you," she replied waving her hand towards her husband's strong form.

"That's not what I meant," he replied sternly.

Rosalie knew that Emmett would never agree to such a plan if he knew that it would result in a death. She wasn't sure exactly how it would end but she needed to give him reassurance.

"We will keep her in hiding until she has the baby. Then we will do what we can for her, Bella survived and we had no idea what we were doing. This time it will be a breeze."

Rosalie had never lied to Emmett before. She had told half truths and exaggerations to get her way before but never once did she flat out lie. She hoped that he couldn't see the deception in her eyes or feel it in her tone. If she was human, she would have been sweating like crazy.

"Rosie, I don't want to be with another woman," he said again, hoping to convince her to drop it, even though he knew it would never happen.

"Baby, that is the last thing I want too, but it's not like we can use a vampire sperm bank. This is the only way. Think of how wonderful it will be to finally have a family. Maybe she will be daddy's girl, or what if we have a boy? A son, Emmett; our son."

Emmett ran his hands through his hair, scrunching up his face in contemplation. Rosalie knew the moment he decided, the cell phone in her pocket started buzzing.

Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: All I've Ever Wanted  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU—Set after Breaking Dawn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations and violence.

**A/N-Thank you to my Beta, Tanya. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. This fic is rated M. That is your last reminder. **

Chapter 2

"Don't you dare move a muscle, I'm on my way," Alice's voice came through loud and clear through.

Emmett's eyes widened as he heard the click. Rosalie was over by him in a minute. He had barely gotten the word, "yes" out before Rosalie had flipped open her phone. Alice had said just once sentence, and even though she was about a third of the size of Emmett, he was admittedly a little scared. While Alice probably couldn't hurt him physically, she had the ability to ruin his standing in his family. He knew Carlisle would not approve of Rosalie's plan.

He cursed himself, if he hadn't focused all of his many thoughts on fornicating, he may have spared a thought for his psychic sister.

"She would be cruel to deny us this," Rosalie said, "and Alice is anything but cruel." Rosalie said the words as much for herself as for Emmett.

It took but a few minutes until Alice was standing in front of the couple. She had an eyebrow arched and she did not look amused. Rosalie purposely made the decision to let their surrogate live.

"What do you two think you are doing?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, you're right Alice," Rosalie sobbed, "I just wanted a baby so bad." Rosalie felt ripped off by the inability to cry, it would have made her performance that much better.

Alice felt sympathy towards her sister. While they had always been as different as night and day, Alice knew how bad Rosalie hated the life she had been dealt. Alice wanted her sister to have some happiness and who was she to deny it?

Drowning out her conscience, Alice let out a small, "Okay."

"You won't tell?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but they will find out," Alice replied, stating the obvious.

"We will go away, on another honeymoon. When we come back, we will have the baby, and they won't be able to help but fall in love with it."

Emmett, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until now, spoke, "Rosie, are you really sure about this?"

Rosalie walked over to her husband. "A baby, Em. Our baby."

She knew it was all she needed to say. Their future was in motion.

They left without really saying goodbye to the family. They only planned to be gone for a few months and it wasn't uncommon for them to leave without much notice. This was one part of the plan that wouldn't come across as suspicious to any of the family.

The two of them took their car and drove off, with not much but a couple credit cards and the clothes on their back. Rosalie rarely wore anything twice, so she saw no reason to pack anything when she could just buy it later.

They drove, not really paying attention to where they were going, all they knew was that they wanted to be at least a day's drive away from the family and in a small town. When they passed the beat-up _Welcome to Cottonwood_ sign, they knew that this was the place. It didn't take them long to find a cabin for sale, they just hoped they would find what they were looking for in the nearby city. Of course they couldn't take a girl from such a small town, but it would be a perfect place to hide her once they found her.

It took only a few days for Emmett to secure the cabin for the impending arrival of a prisoner. Rosalie smacked him every time he called the mystery surrogate that, but it was his way of chasing away the seriousness of the situation.

Before he knew it, Emmett was standing in front of a small bar in the neighboring city, watching his wife troll for women. Rosalie sat in the corner and scanned the room while Emmett stood by the bar, she could easily communicate to him with his precise hearing.

He listened as he heard her categorize the women in the bar; too fat, too thin, hair's the wrong shade of blonde. He wondered if she would ever find a woman that measured up to her standards. Part of him hoped that she wouldn't.

When he heard the bar door open, he didn't bother turning, but when he saw his wife's eyes go wide, he couldn't stop himself from looking.

The girl was a bit shorter than Rosalie, maybe five seven, but her hair and figure were a dead ringer for his wife's. Her eyes were blue and even though Emmett had never seen Rosalie in her human life, he imagined that this was the exact shade that they would have been.

Rosalie whispered an unneeded, "That's the one."

Emmett put his game face on, he suddenly felt like dragging his feet, but one glance at the beauty in the corner of the room that was counting on him and he pushed down his own feelings.

It took one drink and a wink to get the girl to come home with him, to say he was disappointed was an understatement. About half way home, he realized that he didn't even know the girl's name. He supposed he could find it out later, but it seemed a little crass since he was intending on making her the mother of his child. That is if he didn't kill her first.

Emmett looked at the blonde girl, who was now sitting on the bed; he wondered who was more nervous. He was surprised because it now seemed to him that she wasn't the sort of girl who did this often, and that in turn made him feel even worse about the entire situation.

It wasn't that Emmett had never imagined having sex with a woman other than Rosalie; he just never expected it to happen. He was fine with getting his appetite elsewhere, but he always went home to eat. He didn't want other women, he had his angel.

Rosalie was his true love and yet she was the one forcing him to do this unpleasant task. He felt anger and confusion rush over him. The girl did look a lot like Rosalie, only pinker and filled with warming scents. Still, he didn't want to sleep with her, but if his wife was okay with this, why couldn't he be?

He used these emotions to move.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as she sat before him, trembling on the bed.

Of course getting close to her was a double-edged sword. He was providing her with attraction through his venom by simply being near her. Her body shifted towards his and he knew that she was pushing down the edge that she felt by being near him.

"I do, if you do…" she trailed off, unsure of herself in the presence of the giant man.

Emmett sat down on the bed beside her and cradled her face. He didn't answer because he was already sick of lying to her. Being there, with her, was the last place in the world he wanted to be and he didn't imagine that telling her that would make for good foreplay.

Emmett was glad that he told Rosalie to wait at the cabin, there was no way he could do this if she was there listening. He quickly shot a prayer up to God, he hadn't talked to him in a while but he figured that praying for the girl to be fertile so that he didn't have to do this more than once was good enough cause to talk to the big man in the sky. Of course he wasn't quite sure how the creator would take to his request, seeing how adultery and vampirism weren't really high on his likes, but it didn't hurt to try.

Emmett brought his lips towards the girl; he could hear her heartbeat pick up. At first he thought he should stop until he realized that the reaction wasn't out of fear, but lust. The pungent aroma of her arousal was enough to keep him in motion.

When they finally connected, Emmett was concentrating so hard on how he was touching the girl that he felt disconnected to his actions. He knew that she wasn't as fragile as the pencils he used in math class but she was a good deal less durable than the trees he knocked over so easily in the forest.

He placed his hand over the girl's breast and gave a squeeze; her reaction told him that he was applying a good amount of pressure. He stayed away from the nipple until he had the science of the movement down. Then, he reached down and daintily tugged at her shirt, he couldn't remember the last time he had undressed his wife. Clothes tended to get shredded when they were intimate.

The girl giggled as she helped him pull her top off.

Each move Emmett made was careful; he wondered how the hell Edward had done it. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't hard until the warm palm cupped him.

"Uhm, is everything okay?" she asked meekly.

Emmett forced himself to look at the girl in front of him. He had been trying to stay detached from his task and it wasn't working. Her eyes shone with lust and her chest was flushed, but she also looked worried, maybe embarrassed that she hadn't been able to turn him on. Emmett couldn't help but notice that she was actually quite lovely.

He knew the only way to get into the sex was to get into the sex. He pulled her to him, crushing her against his massive chest. A small shriek was replaced by a wanton moan when she felt his manhood press into her.

Forgetting about his façade, Emmett ripped her pants clean off her body. He could see the red marks starting where the fabric was torn from. He would have felt bad if she hadn't been undulating in front of him on the bed.

While he was no Edward, Emmett fancied himself a gentleman of sorts. There was no way he would impregnate this enchanting creature without making sure she was fulfilled. In mere minutes, Emmett was three fingers deep and the girl was screaming for several deities. The sound of her excitement, mixed with her scent, had Emmett overwhelmed in desire.

He gave her barely a second to come down from her climax before he pushed himself into her. The loud cracking noise hit Emmett's ears just as he made his forth pump at vampire speed. He stopped to gage the situation, hoping the fact that she hadn't cried out in pain was a positive. Emmett looked down at the girl; her body lay lifeless underneath him.

Emmett pulled back and sat on his heels. "No, no," he chanted. "Shit, please no."

He picked up her body and gave it a little shake. Feeling the bones he had broken rattling around in her frail body caused him to drop her back down to the bed.

"No, no," he repeated as he stood up and backed away from the body.

He wasn't sure how long he stood against the wall watching the girl, hoping for her to miraculously move, but the next thing he knew, Rosalie was standing in front of him looking as mad as a hornet.

"Emmett," she said, causing him to peel his eyes from the girl and focus them on his wife.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Emmett replied, his tone shaky. He barely recognized his own voice, he had never sounded so weak.

"Nonsense," she replied waving it off, "I just wish I would have though of this. I'm so mad at myself. We wasted the one that looked so much like me."

Her comment snapped Emmett out of his stupor. "So you are saying that I should've practiced having sex with other humans so I didn't break your surrogate?" Emmett fumed at Rosalie's coldness.

Rosalie could see her husband's reaction and she knew just how to curb it.

"Of course not, just if we were more prepared, you might have known what to expect. I don't want you to feel like you've let me down. We can find another girl."

"I don't know if I can do this again."

"Oh," she replied, "I understand." Rosalie put on a face that looked like someone had killed all her childhood pets at once.

Emmett hated that look and would do nearly anything to make it go away.

"Just give me some time. Maybe we can try again."

Rosalie's face lit up, she marched right over to the limp girl and picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder.

"You go hunt, I'll take care of her, and then meet you back at the cabin."

"Okay," Emmett replied, unable to take his eyes off the lifeless form draped over his wife. He picked up the girl's purse and saw a wallet sticking out; he flipped it open and took a look at her driver's license. At least now he knew her name.

He turned slowly to leave the room, Rosalie called out to him as he opened the door, "I love you."

Emmett was beginning to wonder just how much weight those words should pull.

**E/N- I am offering teasers on my Facebook page Vampmama Fanfiction, so come add me and check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: All I've Ever Wanted  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU—Set after Breaking Dawn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations and violence.

**A/N-My beta is all kinds of awesome. Thanks girl. You can follow me on Twitter (at) vampiremama or on facebook: Vampmama Fanfiction.**

Chapter 3

Rosalie did not push Emmett in the following two weeks after the girl's death. She knew that he would need time to heal before attempting again and although she felt impatient, she was wise enough to realize that she really did have all the time in the world.

The thing that ended up bringing Emmett back was Rosalie's body. Each night, she would lovingly caress him and open herself up to him. They made love for the first time in their lives, their previous encounters always being more…frantic.

Emmett felt truly loved as he experienced a side of his wife that he had never seen. Because of her past, she had always taken control of their sexual life, keeping things arousing but rarely sentimental.

Of course Rosalie had more reasons than just reconnecting with her husband for suddenly changing her style in the bedroom. She was helping Emmett find his softer side, the one that would be able to be with a human without breaking her.

Emmett rolled his body off Rosalie's, her hair splayed over her pillow, making her look like an angel with a real halo. His dead heart softened at the sight of his savior before him, the one who had given him a second chance at life.

"I'm ready," he said simply, his hand caressing her side.

"But we just finished," she replied, smirking.

"No, Rosie," he clarified, "I'm ready to try again."

The smile that lit up Rosalie's face was genuine, she was ecstatic to start searching for a new girl.

They decided to go a bit further to find the next girl. After the first incident, there was an alarmingly accurate description of Emmett from the bouncer at the bar where he picked up the girl. They needed a larger place, with more people.

Rosalie picked a trendy club for Emmett to hit later that night, but fate had other plans. The couple emerged from the forest after a recent hunt, joining a popular jogging path. Emmett noticed Rosalie disappear just as a striking blond girl stumbled in front of him as she walked her dog.

The moment Rosalie had laid eyes on the girl, she knew, this was the one. If she could have gone back in time to compare this girl with her human self, she would have guessed they were twins. The girl even had the same strange violet eyes as her mortal self had.

The leggy girl tugged on the leash to get her Chihuahua moving but the poor thing was too frightened, sensing the two predators ahead on the path.

"Her!" Rosalie said from her hiding spot in the bush.

When the girl looked up to see why her dog was making such a fuss, Emmett was already walking towards her. He was exactly her type and so Fifi's plight was ignored as she straightened herself up to greet the sexy passerby.

Fifi, the hairless dog, started yapping, but once Emmett was about three paces in front of her, she changed tactics and hid behind her owner. Emmett hoped the dog wouldn't ruin his game but the look on the young girl's face told him that he was in the clear.

He gave her his best smile, dimples included, as he walked by her. He didn't stop to say anything and she stood there stunned; she wasn't used to being ignored. She knew she was attractive and had never had a guy back down from her eye contact.

She turned around to watch his retreating form and as she took a step to follow, she realized that Fifi had wrapped her leash around her legs and for the second time that day, she stumbled. This time, however, resulted in her landing on her hands and knees.

Emmett heard the girl go down, just as he predicted, and he turned with false sincerity on his face. He intended on playing the hero but the look of the girl on her hands and knees in front of him provided too good of a situation to turn down.

"You don't have to beg, I'm pretty easy."

Emmett couldn't have known how perfect that line was to the pretty girl. Being blond and attractive, she had men trying to pin her as the damsel in distress all the time and all she ever wanted was to be treated like a woman and not a princess.

"I just thought I'd show you I'm into doggy style," she replied, looking up at him from her place on the ground.

Emmett let out a loud guffaw. There wasn't much that could surprise him, but she had certainly done that. "I like you," he said honestly, extending a hand to help her off the ground. "You got a name, doggy girl?"

"Violet," she replied.

If Emmett was unsure before, he was now certain that fate had placed this girl in front of him. She would be the surrogate.

"Nice to meet you, Violet, I'm Emmett." He had intended on giving her a fake name but he liked her too much and he figured since he was planning on drastically changing the girl's life, the least he could do was tell her his name. He felt that it put them on more even ground.

"Well, Emmett, are you going to stand around here all day or are you going to get my number?"

Rosalie told Emmett to wait three days before calling, that number was widely repeated when Googled. Emmett thought better of that idea. Violet seemed to him to be a girl that was sick of games, he was sure that she would be happy to hear from him immediately. He was right.

Violet had invited him over to her place in order to make him dinner, not wanting to hurt her feelings, Emmett accepted. He knew there was no way he would be able to get around not eating in front of her and he was not looking forward to having to purge his dinner later.

He arrived at her place shortly before six; the small house was perfect. He was scared that she would have lived in an apartment and he'd have to find a way to get her out if things went badly again. Luckily for him, there was a good distance between her house and her neighbors, allowing him ample room to get her out if needed.

When she opened her door, her scent overwhelmed him so much that he nearly needed to take a step back. She had obviously cut herself either cooking or shaving and the smell of blood lingered around her. Emmett subconsciously licked his lips, and Violet took it as a compliment.

"Hi," she said sweetly, her chest pushed out. Emmett knew that it was likely a habit created from what was expected from her and not her real personality. There were already many things about this girl that reminded him of Rosalie and this just added to the list.

"Hey," Emmett replied, holding out a bottle of wine. He had watched enough sitcoms over the years to know that this was a standard gift when someone invited you to dinner. He also hoped by giving her alcohol, that he would be able to get away with not eating as much. It was a long shot, but worth the try.

"Come on in," she cooed, opening the door wider and allowing him in.

"Thanks."

He followed in silence as she led him through the house. When they made their way into the kitchen, she turned abruptly, letting out a small squeak when she realized how close Emmett was behind her.

"Sorry," he said, berating himself; he hadn't wanted to scare her.

She stood paralyzed in his scent for a moment, his strong chest calling out to her. Violet had never had this kind of reaction to a man before; he scared her but in a way that she couldn't imagine not having him. She was thrilled.

"I hope you like steak," she said finally, taking a small step back to allow her the opportunity to think.

"Mmm, I love steak!" Emmett announced, full of enthusiasm. He cringed at his statement, knowing he came off like a big dork. Violet just laughed and he hoped it was because he came off eager and not strange.

She opened the screen door that connected the kitchen to a small deck off the back of the house. The barbeque was sizzling when Emmett stepped out and the smell of cooking meat made him feel a little ill. She had the table set and she motioned for him to sit down. Grabbing the steaks off the grill, she placed them on the table with the rest of the meal. Emmett took this opportunity to fill the wine glasses, hers a bit fuller than his.

They fell into a comfortable conversation, but there was something that weighed heavy on Emmett's mind.

"Where is your dog?" he asked.

"Oh," she replied, surprised. "I actually asked a friend to watch her tonight; she gets pretty jealous when I have friends over."

Emmett was surprised at the bit of jealousy that came over him. "Do you have _friends_ over often?"

"No! I mean, yes…she's an equal opportunity hater, Fifi hates my female friends too." Emmett chuckled at her discomfort.

Violet picked up the wine bottle just to find out it was empty. She hadn't remembered her glass ever empty and by the way she was feeling, she guessed that she had drunk more than her fair share. Normally in a situation like that, she would feel distrust, thinking the man was trying to get her drunk, but Emmett didn't seem like the type to her. So instead of kicking him out, she placed her bare feet on his lap. Ironically, this time she would have been wise to have the distrust, Emmett had been intentionally getting her drunk. The alcohol was making his date bold, and that was exactly what Emmett wanted.

"Would you mind if I used your restroom?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded, pulling her fee out of his lap, "just down the hall."

Emmett entered the tiny room and hoped she wouldn't hear him expel his dinner but there was no way he could concentrate on the remainder of his seduction with the lump of food that was currently habituating his gut.

But getting rid of his food was not the only reason for the trip to the bathroom. With his vampire speed and senses, Emmett was able to search the majority of the house in seconds. He smiled when he found no trace of birth control pills. If he had, he would have replaced them with duds that he brought with him, and then waited a few days before having sex with her. Overhearing a conversation between Edward and Carlisle months ago, Emmett knew that Carlisle was unsure if the pill would even work against vampire semen, Emmett wanted to be prepared, just in case.

Without the pills, Emmett could get the whole thing over and done with that night.

When he returned to his date, Violet was busy piling dishes into the sink.

"Let me help you with those," he smoldered, saddling up to next to her.

"You really are too perfect," Violet responded, still lacking a bit of a filter, due to the alcohol, she continued, "do you have a tiny cock or something?" She blushed bright red, when she realized what had just escaped her mouth.

Emmett just laughed and then pressed up close to her, whispering, "_Everything_ on my body is proportional."

Even if Emmett hadn't been a vampire, he would have heard the loud gulp coming from Violet. Feeling a rush of bravery, the blond girl turned to face Emmett, cupping his manhood in her hand.

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding," she said feeling his cock harden in her hand.

Emmett took this opportunity to lean in and kiss her. He was starting with his instincts this time; he could pull himself back once he got things moving, so to speak.

Violet responded eagerly to his kiss, but Emmett knew that she would expect him to carry on, which is why he pulled away.

"I'd really like to see you again," he stated, breathing heavily even though the air was unneeded.

"You're seeing me right now," she replied coyly, "and if you stay, you'll see a lot more."

"I don't need this tonight," Emmett replied, "I can wait."

"Well you are welcome to leave, but you don't have to." With that, Violet walked past Emmett, pulling her top off as she sauntered down the hall.

Emmett had played his part perfectly and now all he had to do was seal the deal. He followed her down the narrow passageway at a human pace, allowing her time to prepare for him. He wasn't disappointed when he found her sitting on the edge of her bed in nothing but a lacy black underwear set.

Her skin flushed beautifully as Emmett pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He watched her legs press together in anticipation as her eyes roamed over his sculptured chest. The smell of her arousal caused his cock to harden completely.

He approached her on the bed, his straining erection trying to free itself from his Calvin Klein's. When he leaned down and took her lips in his, he knew he would be able to do this. He could feel the right balance of what he needed to do for both of them to enjoy their time.

His hands wandered with ease, and as it turned out, Violet was a very participatory lover. She scratched, rubbed, clawed, and nipped at Emmett's hard skin, seemingly enjoying the cool feel of him against her.

When she started begging for him to be inside her, Emmett finally removed his black boxer briefs and stood in front of her unashamed. He took a step towards her but she closed her legs.

"Condom?" she asked.

Emmett looked truly embarrassed even though he was secretly cursing himself for not being prepared for such a request.

"I wasn't expecting this. I don't have one."

She shot him a chastised look before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a foil packet. She tossed it to him and he caught it easily. Tearing the packet open, Emmett pulled the tiny, greasy thing out. He had never used one before but he was sure he could figure it out; after all, he had taken over forty Sex Ed classes in his high school experience.

Pinching the tip, Emmett made sure to slice a small hole with his sharp nails. Then he rolled on the lubricated condom before looking up at Violet and smiling. He hoped his lapse in judgment hadn't dampened the mood but she dropped her legs open and he knew all was fine.

Emmett wasted no time slipping into Violet's warm, wet body. She gasped as her walls stretched to fit Emmett's girth; he nearly shot his loan then and there. The heat attacking his dick was amazing, and he wondered briefly if there was a way he could warm Rosalie up before having sex.

He felt guilty thinking of another woman while he was balls deep in Violet, even if it was his wife, so he turned his attention to the girl's blue eyes. He gazed into them, checking to make sure that everything was still good. When she tilted her hips up, he took the cue and started moving.

Slowly at first, Emmett took his time adjusting to his strength to give her what she needed. He felt no fear of losing his erection that had decided to permanently live in her glorious heat.

It didn't take him long to figure out that she liked her neck kissed and her hips grabbed as he thrust in and out of her. He worried the slow pace wouldn't be enough to get him off now that he was used to the heat but as soon as her muscles started gripping him, Emmett's orgasm followed.

He stayed inside of her as look as he could, giving his sperm a chance to sneak through the hole in the condom. When he finally pulled out, he lay beside Violet, looking up at the ceiling.

"That was…wow," she said breathily.

"Yeah," was all Emmett could say in return. He had found it amazing and the guilt over cheating on his wife, even if it had been her that asked him to do it, was immense. The worst part about it, he hadn't just liked the sex, he rather liked the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: All I've Ever Wanted  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU—Set after Breaking Dawn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations and violence.

**A/N- Thanks to Tanya for beta'ing this little fic. Thanks to everyone reading and giving a shot to a Rose/Em fic. **

**I am nominated for best author at the Twi Awards. If you agree, I'd appreciate your votes!**

**http:/ twiawards**** . webs . com/voting . htm **

Chapter 4

At best, Emmett felt like a small town crook. At worst, he felt like a pervert following Violet around town. Bella had figured out her pregnancy fairly quickly, but for someone who had no idea what they were watching for, Violet might have ended up at the doctors claiming a bad stomach ache and they couldn't have that.

On day two, Rosalie was getting anxious. If the girl had not been fertile then Emmett was wasting time by not trying again. Rosalie decided that the rapid fire approach was the best idea. Rather than having her husband sleeping with the girl for weeks, or worse, months. Rosalie felt more jealousy than she expected when Emmett had returned after sleeping with the girl. She could smell her all over him and she recognized the satisfied smile on his face, it made her sick but the goal was bigger than her pride so she pushed the thought of them together out of her brain and ordered him to call her.

"Hello," Violet said, answering her phone. She had not expected to hear from Emmett so soon, so she was pleasantly surprised when his voice came over her speaker.

"Hi…it's Emmett," he finished lamely. Part of it was an act but more of it was an honest awkwardness at not having dated anyone in decades.

"Well hello, Emmett, how are you?" she replied formally with a chuckle.

"Gotta say, I'm feeling pretty silly right now," he pouted.

"Please don't," she panicked, not wanting to hurt his pride. She knew men rarely came back if you attacked that. "I think you're cute." She could hear him smile over the phone.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come jogging with me this morning?" Emmett asked coyly. It was actually the perfect date idea for him. She would get all sweaty and then there would need to be showers and of course showers meant nakedness, and on top of that, there would be no eating. He could tell when they'd had sex together that she worked out, he just hoped that equated into jogging.

"Sure, I was just getting ready to go out myself. Where do you want to meet?" she inquired, trying to hide her excitement. The thought of Emmett running next to her, with his muscles straining, was almost a workout in itself. It would surely be a test of her self control.

"I'm not far from you, I'll come by in ten," he stated.

"Sound good."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Argh, I hate you, you're not even sweating," Violet huffed as they arrived back on her driveway. She bent at the waist to stretch out her legs and Emmett took the opportunity to check out her ass. It was firm, not as firm as Rosalie's, of course, but the softness to it was just as tempting.

Violet cleared her throat and Emmett looked up, seeing that he'd been caught.

"I know you're not sweaty or anything but could I interest you in a shower?"

"That does sound interesting." Emmett replied, pulling out the dimples.

Violet dropped Emmett off in the bathroom and told him to get started without her. He was grateful because he intended to use some hot water to warm his body temperature before she came back.

He pulled out a pre-poked condom packet out and dropped it on the counter. He didn't want her to become suspicious of his motives by not being prepared again.

Emmett let the water run over his body, he hoped that it would be warm enough as he heard Violet enter the bathroom. He turned the temperature back down to a cooler temperature, not wanting to burn her when she stepped in.

She pulled the shower curtain back and held the condom in one hand, her eyebrow raised but her mouth was smirking. "Came prepared, did we?" Emmett raked his eyes over her naked form and stopped himself from growling.

"Well now that I know you are a sure thing," he teased grabbing her and pulling her into the shower before she had a chance to protest.

Violet was amazed at Emmett's strength. She had tried having sex in the shower a few times before but it always ended up taking place on the bathroom counter due to logistics. Of course with Emmett, he was able to hold her up with one hand, flick her clit with the other and never lose a beat with his kiss. She knew that Emmett had ruined her for all other men.

It was even easier making love to Violet the second time. Emmett's growing affection for the girl helped to reign himself in.

When Emmett left her house, he headed off and back into the woods where he knew Rosalie would be waiting for him.

"What did you do to that girl? I could hear her screaming from here." Rosalie tried hard to keep the venom out of her voice, but she was a vampire, after all, and she had a lot of venom.

Emmett knew that while this whole thing had been Rosalie's idea, he also knew that if he didn't pay some attention to his wife soon, the idea of a family together could crumple as quickly as it began. Even he sometimes forgot that Rosalie was much more fragile than she put forth.

Emmett took his wife's hand and led her back to their cabin in the woods. She still felt defensive and her body language reflected that; arms crossed on her chest and her head held high in defiance.

He dropped to his knees them moment they were in the house and started by removing her shoes. He placed a kiss on the top of each foot before placing her heels delicately by the door. Rubbing her calves, he felt her loosen a little. Looking up at her from his place on the floor, he cracked a shy smile.

When he saw her lip twitch he went back to work reaching around her waist and unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She took two tiny steps, allowing him to pull the skirt out from underneath her.

Rosalie rested her hands on the top of his shoulders as he embraced her middle, his head resting on her womb. She loved this feeling of vulnerability from him, it was just for her and it made her feel special. Worthy.

"I love you, babe," he said before standing up and taking her in his arms.

He sat her on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head, causing her to let out a sigh at the feeling of the gentle fabric tickling her skin. He laid her body on the bed, it was cold and hard and familiar, and yet he couldn't help but think of the less known, warm body not too far away and the tiny life that may already be growing inside of it.

Rosalie was surprised at Emmett's gentleness; she hadn't felt so revered since he had woken up asking if she was an angel. That was how he was treating her, laying soft kisses on her body, touching her as if she was made of glass and not stone. She adored being precious.

When Emmett finished making love to his wife, he felt like he had failed, he had spent the entire time thinking of another woman and yet, when he looked up, the love that shone through Rosalie's eyes surprised him. He realized that it was the first time he had been with his wife that they hadn't broken so much as a bed spring. It wasn't as if they had never had softer times together, it just had never happened during sex.

The guilt was overwhelming but he continued to do what was expected and gathered Rosalie into his arms and just held her.

Hours passed and Rosalie was still perfectly content in her husband's arms. The only thing that would have made it better would be if they had their child with him. But that line of thinking led to the thought of the other woman who had known her husband's touch.

In the beginning, Rosalie had felt bad that their surrogate would have to die, but hearing the young girl scream out her husband's name, the thought of his hands on her body, well, Rosalie's guilt had all but disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: All I've Ever Wanted  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU—Set after Breaking Dawn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations and violence.

**A/N-My Tanya rocks my world…that is all. Thanks to the wonderful Author of Under the Apple Tree for rec'ing my one shot The Peanut Butter Sandwich Man and also to Bella Voce's Author Morgan Locklear for rec'ing The Trackers. If you haven't read their stories, you are missing out. **

**You can follow me on Twitter (at) vampiremama or on facebook: Vampmama Fanfiction. I post teasers on my notes on my facebook page, if you are interested in seeing them please let me know and I'll tag you on the note. **

Chapter 5

Two weeks and four sexual encounters later, Emmett found himself outside of Violet's home. She had left her window ajar, which was fortunate because he would have had to break it otherwise. Through the glass, he could see Violet laying face down on her kitchen floor.

"Shit, Rosie!" Emmett yelled, getting the attention of his wife a few hundred meters away. Emmett pried open the window and slipped into the house in a fraction of a second. Kneeling down by the girl, he could hear that she was breathing and that sent a flood of relief through him.

"Violet?" he whispered softly, trying to roll her body over.

"Emmett?" she said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question, he cradled her body in his arms. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"It's cool…feels good," her words came out raspy. Then, in a flash, she was off the tiles and running towards the sink. "You need to go." This was followed by a large heave into the steel basin.

Emmett had to try very hard to remain at human speed to get to her. He gently held her hair back as she continued to bend over the sink. Rosalie spoke softly to get his attention and he looked over, watching as she stood outside the window of the deck door. She raised her eyebrows in questioning. Emmett just shrugged in response.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked when the mortal peeled herself off the sink.

"Yeah, I must have a bug or something."

"How long have you been feeling this way?" he probed.

"A few days. My stomach has been really off and I haven't eaten much." She took a cup off the counter and filled it with water, swishing the liquid in her mouth before spitting the remnants back into the sink. "Hey, how did you get in?" she asked in a moment of clarity.

Emmett glanced up at Rosalie for assistance and the girl's eyes followed his, seeing nothing but the darkness of her backyard. She suddenly felt very aware that there was an uninvited guest in her house.

"I think I'll be okay now, you can go. I'll call you tomorrow," she said, trying not to let her fear cloud her voice.

"That's okay, I want to stay and make sure that you are all right," he responded.

"Please, it is much too early in our relationship for you to see me hurl all night." This came off even shakier than the last comment.

Emmett felt horribly guilty, he could sense that he was setting off alarm bells in Violet but he knew he couldn't leave her now. If she wouldn't let him stay, he was going to have to take her.

"It doesn't bother me, honest," he pleaded as a last ditch effort.

"Please, just go," she whimpered. Emmett turned his back to her before letting the word 'sorry' escape his lips.

Before Violet even had a chance to scream, she was in the woods about a mile from her house. She had no idea how she had gotten there but the world was buzzing by her at breakneck speeds; this was not helping her nausea. She glanced up to the man who was holding her and she saw the grief and excitement in Emmett's face, the combination of those emotions made her lose her lunch again. The last thing she heard before she passed out was a curse as Emmett was spattered with what was left of her dinner.

Emmett's guilt nearly overran his excitement. While this was not at all the way he ever envisioned becoming a father, he was always the type to take things in stride. He followed Rosalie through the woods and ended up at their cabin in about an hour.

Rosalie held open the door as Emmett passed through it with Violet still in his arms. He placed her down in the room that they had made specifically for her. Rose just wanted to put a bed in it but Emmett insisted that there be books and a television. This room was to be her home for the next several weeks.

Rosalie looked at the girl still limp on the bed; the sound of her heartbeat was reassuring to her. She knew that Violet had been scared and she didn't want any stress to complicate the pregnancy. She was grateful for the little touches that Emmett had made her add to the room, they would be comforting for the human, and she could see that now.

"Maybe you better leave us alone, I don't think you should be here when she wakes," Emmett suggested to his wife. He hoped that she would not be upset by his request but he knew that Violet was going to freak out when she woke. The last thing they needed was to outnumber her.

Rosalie turned up her nose but left, allowing her husband to be alone in the room with his lover. She tried to think of the girl as the vessel for her child but images of her and Emmett together didn't help her ability to always keep a clear head. She tried hard not to listen but she couldn't help but hear the words Emmett was speaking to the unconscious girl.

"Hey, Violet. Look, I'm really sorry about this, okay. I want you to know that we are going to do everything to keep you safe. We have all sorts of food for you here, and you're going to need to add something to your diet, because I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a baby growing inside of you. Our baby," Emmett winced as soon as he said it. This baby was not theirs; it was his and Rosalie's.

Emmett had spoken to Rosalie more and more about Violet's future as he had gotten to know the human girl. The plan as he understood it was to deliver the baby and then start her change. She would then be delivered to the Cullens, who would easily take responsibility for the newborn while Rose and Emmett cared for the child. As soon as Violet was able to be on her own, then the couple and their new child would be able to return home to their family.

Emmett never once doubted his wife.

Everything was hazy as Violet opened her eyes. She couldn't make out her surroundings but she was fairly certain she was not at home. She sat up and the course of events that made up her evening came rushing back so fast that she felt her body crumble in on itself. She expected to hit the pillow but instead she came into contact with two rock-hard poles. She winced as they steadied her.

"You're going to be okay," whispered a familiar voice.

When she turned towards the voice, the sight of Emmett became too much for her system, she leaned over the side of the bed and puked. She swore there hadn't been a garbage can under her when she started, but by the time the vomit fell, there was.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Violet sobbed as she kept her head over the garbage.

"Please, Violet, just sit up and drink this," Emmett pleaded, holding a glass of water for her. She stared at the cup like it could contain cyanide, so Emmett continued, "It's just water. Please, you're sick."

Violet knew he was right, but she still didn't trust him. "Did you do this to me?" she beseeched him to answer. The guilty look that crossed Emmett's face caused her to gasp. Quiet sobs escaped her mouth as Violet imagined her upcoming death. "You poisoned me?"

"No!" Emmett exclaimed, "I just…it's kind of a big story, would you like something to eat or drink?" Violet just shook her head. "Okay, well I guess it's better to start at the beginning. My wife and I are unable to have kids together."

"Oh God, you're married!"

"Yeah, but it's okay, this was her idea."

"What! Who are you people?" Violet's eyes were rimmed red and she pulled her knees up to her chest, giving her what she thought was the best protection for her body.

"Shit, I'm doing this all wrong," Emmett groaned. "My wife and I chose you, to carry our baby."

"Well forget that shit, if you think I'm staying here to play mistress until you knock me up, you can forget it. This is kidnapping. Why the hell didn't you just go to a surrogacy agency?"

"Well that isn't something we can do. You see, my wife and I are different from you."

Violet studied Emmett's face; she was wondering what he meant but then she started noticing things that she hadn't before, like how his eyes were a weird shade of gold, unlike anything she had ever seen. There was no movement of his cheeks when he breathed and his nostrils never flared.

"Are you like some kind of angel?" Violet asked. She was pretty sure she was wrong because she figured angels would be more reassuring and not say _shit_. "Cause seriously, if you're here to knock me up with the next messiah, you have the wrong girl. I'm likely to give you the anti-Christ, so just find someone else…please."

"Violet, I'm sorry," Emmett said honestly.

"Please, can't you just choose someone else?" she sobbed.

"It's too late," he replied.

"No, it's not; I promise I won't tell anyone…"

Emmett cut her off, "It's too late because you are already pregnant."

It took Violet one week before she believed Emmett's claim, but when she started feeling kicking inside of her, she panicked. She banged on the door and cried out, never knowing that the only ones who would ever hear her through the metal door were Emmett and Rosalie.

"What do you want?" Rosalie snapped as she opened the door. She had been tending to the human for the last day while Emmett hunted.

"There is something wrong. The baby is kicking, it's too soon."

Rosalie's face softened. "Can I feel it?" she asked walking towards Violet, causing her to back up against the bed.

Violet was frightened of Emmett but she was terrified of Rosalie. What type of woman had her husband knock up another girl and kidnap her to have a baby? Someone severely fucked in the head, that's who. Violet found herself breathing shallowly as Rosalie placed both hands on her already protruding stomach.

"Hey baby," she cooed. "I'm your mommy." She giggled when she felt the fetus kick her hand.

"I can't be more than four or five weeks, this is too soon," Violet repeated.

Rosalie looked up at Violet, and for once didn't feel hatred; she felt gratitude to the woman who was carrying her young.

"It's not too soon for a baby of its kind," Rosalie explained.

"Its _kind_?"

"Well women of my kind are not fertile, but the men are, so they are able to produce with your kind. Do you understand?"

"What kind? What are you talking about?"

"Emmett and I are vampires."

It took Violet about three hours to wrap her head around that. Of course by then Emmett was back and he provided a few demonstrations for her.

Emmett spent the next few weeks telling Violet what to expect. When they had introduced the idea of blood, she went nearly catatonic for a day. But in the end, when they placed it in front of the girl, it smelt good, just as it had for Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie spent long hours talking to the unborn child but unlike Edward, it was a one way conversation. They tried to explain not to hurt Violet with his or her kicks, but it seemed as if the baby took after Emmett and had more strength than it knew what to do with.

By the time Violet was a week away from being due, most of her pelvis had been shattered and there were more broken ribs than not. She begged for death or for them to pull the baby out of her. She even started refusing blood in order to weaken the baby. Of course, that resulted in Rosalie holding the girl down and force feeding her when Emmett was out.

"Please, just let me die," Violet begged to Rosalie after one such feeding.

"It'll all be over soon," Rosalie purred as she wiped Violet's brow.

"No, it's not, Emmett said that when you turn me, it'll burn for three days," Violet whined.

"Don't worry about that," Rosalie said with a clipped tone.

Violet stared at the cold face of her captor. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Rosalie's answer provided no comfort to the shaking human even though it was in the negative. Violet started counting down the days of her life that night, she actually prayed for the relief that death would bring.

As if he could sense something wrong, after that night, Emmett cared for her dutifully. He provided for her cravings no matter what time of day. She wondered how he managed to do that if he was a vampire…how was he out during the day. Of course pregnancy brain was at work here, because she had jogged with him and seen him in the daylight many times.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Emmett asked as Violet lay watching television on her bed. He couldn't help but feel immense guilt every time he saw the bruising on her body from his child.

"Okay," she replied. He could tell that she hated the idea of being carried around but the chance of fresh air was too good to pass up.

Emmett pulled her into his arms, careful not to jostle the broken ribs in her body. He began to wonder if the first girl hadn't gotten off easy. When they were a little ways from the house, Violet spoke.

"Your wife is going to kill me." Her tone was calm and so matter-of-fact that Emmett thought at first it was another ploy to let her go, but she hadn't tried that in over two weeks. He studied her face and he could not tell if she was lying. If she really believed that Rosalie was going to kill her, she had certainly come to terms with it.

"No, she's not," he replied. "We will change you and you'll get to live forever. I promise."

She gave him a small smile. "Don't make promises that you might not be able to keep."

Emmett avoided confronting Rosalie about what Violet had said to him. The truth was that it was too easy to believe her claims when he thought about it. Rosalie was a jealous person, and he could now see her not wanting to let the biological mother of their child survive. But at the same time, he didn't want to believe that she would flat out lie to him.

He was able to keep up his avoidance for only a small time, until the uncertainty was making it hard for him to function. Emmett was not an over-thinker and he was lamenting the loss of the gentle quiet that was his usual thoughts.

"Rosie," he said to his wife to get her attention. She was sitting on the oversized chair, knitting for the new baby. She looked up and him and gave a small smile. "Violet said you plan on killing her." The smile fell immediately.

"I never said that," she denied.

"Well she seems to think you are. Do you know why she thinks that?"

"I haven't an idea," she replied, her face tight.

"We said that we'd change her."

"We will." For the first time, Emmett didn't believe her. He felt hurt and betrayed; this was not what he agreed to. He was ready to give Rosie a piece of his mind but it was interrupted by the loud scream from the other room.

The two vampires rushed into the locked room to find Violet writhing in pain. The more she moved, the louder she screamed. A piercing crack alerted Emmett to another rib being broken.

"Hold her still, I'll get the baby out," he commanded and Rosalie was wise enough to listen, using her top half to pin Violet steady on the bed. "It's going to be okay, you're almost done."

"Fuck, just kill me," Violet howled as she fought Rosalie's embrace to no avail.

Emmett was better in action than in words so with a swift swipe of his teeth, he was through her skin and the nearly impenetrable sac that was below. He grabbed the baby and pulled it out, holding his breath because the smell of Violet's blood was nearly too much for him. What he wasn't prepared for was the baby grabbing hold of one of Violet's ribs on the way out; the tiny being pulled itself back to its mother, biting her firmly on the chest.

Violet screamed out as her baby's teeth sunk into her. Emmett pulled the baby off her just as Rosalie yelled at him, "Get the baby out of here."

Emmett looked down at the tiny child before bringing his gaze back to Rosalie. "You'll save her?"

"I'll try," Rosalie responded.

Rosalie stared at the girl who was still writhing on the bed. She had expected her to calm down once the baby was gone but the screams were impossibly worse. It was almost as if…

She bent down and looked at the bite mark on the girl's chest, it was more than familiar. The white that lined the bite told her all she needed to know. She had a son. She looked lovingly at the woman.

"Thank you, Violet," she said honestly, "you have given me something that I never thought I would get. You have completed my family and for that I will be forever grateful. So, I will give you a choice. Do you want me to end your suffering?"

"Please," Violet cried out as loud as she could but it was barely a whisper.

The last thing she felt was the feel of Rosalie's cool hands on her face before her neck was snapped.

**E/N- No hate please, my beta has already scolded me for it. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: All I've Ever Wanted  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU—Set after Breaking Dawn  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations and violence.

**A/N- Thanks to Tanya who did a stellar job with this piece, I guess Rose and Emmett cause me to make more mistakes. **

Chapter 6

Emmett held his small son in his hands; he could hardly believe such a tiny thing could be such a big part of him. He and Rosalie had named the baby Joseph Carlisle McCarty, but as with the rest of the family, it would change to suit the current identity of his coven. That was, when they were ready to return and if they were accepted back.

Rosalie approached Emmett and her son carefully. She had been walking on eggshells since the day Joe was born three weeks earlier. In her mind, she had done the right thing. It's what she would have wanted and yet Emmett couldn't see that. He thought that anyone in Violet's situation would have asked for death. It was unfair not to let her change. They were still working on agreeing to disagree.

Rosalie's pride was also a major part of the problem. When Emmett had returned to find Violet's neck snapped, he was furious and his reaction caused Rosalie to believe that he'd loved the mortal girl. Her self-esteem took a hit, couple that with Emmett's guilt and it was going to take time for them to trust each other again.

When Joseph saw Rosalie, he reached out his arms. He rarely spoke even though he'd being doing so for two weeks already. Emmett let out a deep sigh before transferring the baby between them. Of course, JC could have walked as he had started just a day earlier. Rosalie kept her eyes on Emmett and he kept his eyes on the baby.

"I'm going to hunt," Emmett said blankly.

"You don't have to leave," Rosalie protested.

Emmett didn't say another word; he just disappeared into the woods. When she could no longer see him, she looked down at her baby. With dark curly hair and big brown eyes, JC was the spitting image of his father. There wasn't a trace of Violet anywhere in him and therefore any likeness to her was omitted. It didn't bother her though, the baby was a gift. Well, maybe not a gift, as she had plundered and destroyed to get it. No, he was not a gift, but the greatest treasure, worth fighting for, worth killing for.

The phone in the house rang and Rosalie gathered JC in her arms, moving quickly to answer. When she arrived, she stared at it, suddenly unsure of whether to answer it. They hadn't spoken to the family since JC had been born and she was nervous about Alice. She didn't know what she would do if Emmett and her were no longer welcome home. Would they hate her for what she had done? The price was suddenly very real to her.

She listened to the phone ring, unable to pick it up. The ringing haunted her as it echoed through the room. When it stopped, she let out a small breath, knowing that she needed to fix what was between her and Emmett before she could even consider facing the family.

Joseph cooed in her arms and she snuggled the baby close to her chest. His eyes, closing with sleep, suddenly flitted open as sleepy words poured out of his mouth, "I'm glad you're my mommy." The simple sentence made Rosalie want to weep with joy as well as pain.

Smiling at the little blue onesie with a bear on it, she tucked him into his crib and sat down next to it. She finally understood Edward's former obsession with watching Bella sleep, although her sister-in-law was not nearly as dear as her son. Also, she was pretty sure Bella hadn't blown spit bubbles in her slumber.

Emmett was quiet when he returned but Rosalie heard him. While her son was sleeping, she had spent the time dissecting her intentions from the last few months. She hadn't wanted to admit things to herself because they opened a wound she thought had mostly healed. But she knew she would have to tear it open if there was any chance for her and her husband to reconcile.

"Emmett," she said softly as she entered the living room. He looked at her but said nothing. "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know if it will help," Emmett replied warily.

"Please, you don't have to talk, just listen." Emmett nodded. "I know you must think terrible things about me. In the last three weeks, I've thought them of myself. You are mad that I killed Violet, and I get that but I want you to know why I really did it. I knew she would tell me to kill her when I asked. I used that as an out for my actions; but I didn't murder her for the reasons you think. I won't deny that I was jealous of her; I think we both know I was, but I also was extremely grateful to her. She was providing us a service that was so great that she will forever have my love. But in that service, I took from her. I stole her chance at a family, at a normal life, I did to her what Royce and his friends did to me."

"No, Rosie," Emmett denied but Rosalie kept talking.

"Yes! I took her life from me, and in the end, I tried to give her a way out. I gave her what I would have wanted. I couldn't let her exist in a world where she couldn't be with her child; even I'm not that cruel.

"So, I just wanted you to know my reasons, and I know they are flawed, but so am I. I am so broken, Emmett. What kind of person would allow her husband to sleep with another woman just to get a baby?"

"I participated willingly, Rosie, this is my fault too."

"No, Emmett, you would do anything for me and I used that. I was horrible to ask you to do this and yet I love our son so much. The feelings inside of me are so conflicted. I just…I need to know, is there any way that we can be fixed because Emmett, I don't want to do this without you. You have been there for me since the day you woke up into this life and I've never really thanked you for that. I love you so much. I need you to be there with me and our baby, I need Joe to learn how to be good and you are the one that can do that." As Rosalie spoke, she walked cautiously towards Emmett, the unknown of how he would react made her body shake.

Emmett's eyes remained blank as Rosalie told her story, his mind working overdrive to detect any falsities. She seemed so broken and yet he knew that he was not the one to break her, she had done it to herself.

"You don't have to forgive me today, but can you at least let me know if it's possible?" Her voice shook as she stood there with her arms limp at her side.

He gazed into her eyes and saw the fragile woman he remembered from the past. The one that had shown him glimpses of meekness and trust, although now he was getting far more than glimpses. Rosalie was laid bare before him and he had a choice to make.

Taking two steps towards her, Emmett gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her. It was less than the frantic style they had always had and more than the fragile touch that he had adopted after being with Violet. It was explanatory of his love for her, firm and passionate. Rosalie gave of herself but didn't try to dominate, she was open to him, giving him what he needed while accepting what he had to offer.

Joseph's cry interrupted their moment but neither of them felt any loss. There would be more time for caresses later. There was still much ahead for them to face, the rest of the family were likely to be disappointed in them but now they would face it as a team. They had made mistakes but the product of those follies was so beautiful that they couldn't imagine anyone staying mad at them too long.

Emmett took his wife's hand and led her into the nursery. Joe was standing in his crib smiling at the sight of his parents together.

"Are you done fighting?" he asked.

Rosalie looked at Emmett and he flashed his dimples as he answered.

"Naw, but we're done fighting each other."

The End.

E/N-** Thanks to everyone who took this journey with me. I hope you enjoy the conclusion. If you don't already have me on author alert you are going to miss my B/E fic coming soon and that would just be sad. **

**I'm going to offer Reviewers a sneak peak of my new fic. **

**Anyone who read The Peanut Butter Sandwich Man, I am happy to report the sequel one shot is coming along great and I would imagine it will be up in a week or so. **


End file.
